


The Flame

by 2013Writer (MaritheFangirl)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/2013Writer
Summary: The bloodline of Isildur is a long and proud one. His sister's, however, is not. Born from a line of traitors, Seraphina Edan's life has been hunting down those who wronged her ancestor to lift her curse. But when a threat rises that will destroy all of Middle-Earth, things don't all go to plan. Can she rewrite her destiny, or will old anger and pain come in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this several years ago, and it's definitely not my best, but it's my first large fic and was a gateway into the rest of my writing. I thought for a while about re-writing and editing it, but I realized that I kind of wanted to move on to new projects. But I still wanted to publish it a few new sites for me, so here you go: A LOTR fic from 2013.

I opened my eyes quickly, frowning. Have I slept too long? I asked myself. As fast as possible, I covered up my sanctuary, where I had spent the night. Only for one night, I never stayed in one place for a long time. Especially since I‘d found him.  
I pulled my cloak on that hid my slim body. And a hood over my eyes to conceal both my long velvet red hair and sharp green eyes. I knew that when I traveled into Bree no one would know who I was, or what sword I carried with me at all times. That sword has a long dark history that I shared with no one.  
The sword had been my ancestors, Arina. She was the daughter of Elendil and the sister to Isildur. Yet, the libraries of Minas Tirith never spoke of a sister, for Isildur never mentioned her. After he destroyed Sauron, he shunned her completely. The One Ring had poisoned his mind, and his sister knew it. She had tried to warn him. He got angry and banished Arina from Gondor; she had no choice but to obey. Driven mad by fury and betrayal, Arina forged the sword Ardens. It would be the flame that will burn until Isildur’s line was destroyed.  
For years the sword passed from hand to hand, but there was still one left of Isildur’s line. The one who would claim the throne of Gondor, Isildur’s rightful heir. It was my duty as the ancestor of Arina to destroy him. There was no other choice, not for me.  
Nobody knew who I was. The people in Bree called me Shadow, and the name stuck. Ah, the people of Bree, wistfully ignorant to the rest of this world. Maybe that is why I spent many nights here, I was for once able to escape my past, present, and possible future.  
But not today, today was not a time for relaxation. For once, I was the hunter, watching the hunted.


	2. Chapter 2

As silent as stone I walked into Bree, ever careful, and ever watchful. As I walked toward the Prancing Pony, I could hear the whispers of the villagers around me. They were afraid. Good. I got out of the rain and went up the Innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur.  
“Ah, Shadow-” he whispered, “The usual?”  
I nodded, and he handed me a glass of strong mead. I took it, passed him the gold, but didn’t drink. I needed my senses, tonight most of all. I watched as the usual business of the Inn whipped around me. All the voices began to blur together, but my ears were able to catch one phrase,  
“Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we’ve arrived?”  
I looked up, and saw four little hobbit’s talking to Barliman. Gandalf the Grey, I thought bitterly. It was because of Gandalf I had to hide myself. It was because of Gandalf that I could not find Isildur’s heir until now. I glanced around, looking for him, but I could not see him.  
“I’ve not seen him for six months.” Butterbur said.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. He was not here after all. I watched carefully as the hobbits took a seat and had a bit to drink. As I looked away I saw that someone else was watching them too. A man sitting in the corner, his hood pulled down, trying to go unnoticed.  
I supposed two could play at that game.  
Suddenly one of the little hobbit’s pulled Butterbur aside, “Excuse me, but who is that man over there?”  
“He’s a Ranger, dangerous folk they are. What his right name is I’ve never heard, but around here he is known as Strider.”  
Strider. I had heard the name before, and he was a Ranger, which meant that this ‘Strider’ must be the one I was hunting. I smiled. Good luck trying to escape now, you will need it.  
“Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins. He is right over there. Frodo Baggins” I heard another little hobbit say.  
The dark haired hobbit, the one who asked about Strider suddenly looked fearful. He rushed over and pulled to other hobbit off his seat. Except when he did, he fell over and a flash of gold flew up, it was small, but I could sense it was powerful. Then, the hobbit Frodo vanished. I flinched as if I had gotten a shock. I could sense great evil coming toward Bree, and toward the Inn.   
Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
What was the hobbit carrying?  
I looked around. The ranger Strider had got up and walked over to where Frodo disappeared. Suddenly Frodo reappeared, and Strider grabbed him and pulled him over to another room. I watched as the three other hobbits grabbed various items to use as weapons, and run after them.  
I watched the door carefully, hoping they wouldn’t escape through the window. Eventually Strider led the four little hobbits into another room.   
The air turned cold and frigid. Like all life and warmth had been sucked out. Everyone in the inn felt it. Whatever it was, it wasn’t friendly. I heard the hooves thudding on the ground.  
I shuddered as strange figures walked into the inn. Cloaked in black and reeking of death, they headed into the room where the hobbits should’ve have been. Strider had quite possibly saved their lives by moving them.  
I realized then what they were. I had heard the stories of the Ringwraiths, the servants of Sauron, but I had never believed they were real.   
Soon I heard the shrieks of the Nazgul, and I knew that they found out that they had been deceived. They must have thought that the hobbits had already left, so they took off into the night.  
I was tired, but I stayed watching the door. When Strider led the hobbits out of Bree, I was there behind them.  
They would need a horse to escape the Wraiths. They couldn’t outrun mounted enemies on foot. But they left with only a pony.   
I couldn’t risk being seen, so I trailed after them. If Strider had lived his life as a ranger, he would know if someone was following.   
But I lived in the wild, and I knew how to hide.   
And nothing was going to get in my way.


	3. Chapter 3

At nightfall, they finally stopped for a rest. I watched from another tree, sighing. I had not had sleep yet, nor any food. It wouldn’t be the first time, though. Sometimes I wondered why I was doing this, and always coming up with the same answer: because his ancestor betray your’s. But I don’t care. Then my brain would say something along the lines of “Of course you care! This is what you were meant to do.” I was never too sure though.  
Suddenly I could hear something from the hobbit’s camp, singing. I could not make out the words, but it was heartbreakingly beautiful. And I was startled to know that it was Strider singing. His voice was amazing, but I shook the thought out of my head. I could not afford to have any good feelings toward Strider, it would just make my job harder.   
　  
After another day of traveling, I was very tempted to reveal myself, and get this over with, but something held me back. Eventually Strider led the hobbits to Weathertop, and they climbed up, I watched them carefully. “So, you think you are safe here, Strider?” I muttered.  
Weathertop had only one staircase down, so he did not have to worry from an attack from behind, but if they did attacked, they could not escape. I stood near the stairs, waiting for them. This was going to be another sleepless night. It was silent for a while, then I heard someone walking down the stairs. In a flash, I hid myself in the bushes, and waited.  
“I know you’re there.” Strider said, as he came into view. “I know you’ve been following us. But why? Are you after Frodo? Or me? Show yourself.” he commanded.  
I didn’t move, and I hoped he would just move on. He stood for a minute, waiting. I clenched the handle of my sword, ready to for fill my task, ready to spring-  
A familiar feeling of cold and dread spread over me, and I knew that the Nazgul were close, Strider must have sensed it too, for he hid. The Nazgul got off their steeds and set up the stairs on foot, unaware of the two of us watching them.  
As soon as they were out of sight Strider pulled a torch out and lit it on fire, ready to charge the Ringwraiths. He climbed up Weathertop quickly. I wondered if should have done it already. He was alone, and at my mercy. However, my courage had failed me. I didn’t like it.  
I could a battle raging up top, and I desperately wanted to see, but I held myself back. I had to bring myself into hiding again, as the Nazgul ran from the stairs, batting out the flames that surrounded them. Did Strider to this? I thought, he was able to fight the Nazgul with a torch. Suddenly I could hear voices and footsteps, Strider and the hobbits came down. Frodo was gasping as Strider carried him over his shoulder. There was an ugly wound on Frodo’s shoulder, a Morgul blade must have stabbed him, no less.  
They ran toward Trollshaws, and I followed in pursuit. As Strider lay down Frodo’s body, one of the hobbit’s asked “Is he going to die?”  
“He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them.” Strider told him.  
I positioned myself, from my tree, ready to spring, and this time I would end Striders life. I am sure that I would have, if not for the unfortunate timing of my branch snapping.


	4. Chapter 4

I cursed as I fell to the ground in front of the group. Luckily, my hood stayed on, so my identity was kept a secret.  
“Who are you?” demanded Strider, drawing his sword “Are you the one who has been following us?”

“I’d prefer to keep that information to myself.” I said, standing up, hand on my sword hilt.  
“So it is you then. Very good.” Strider said.  
“Strider, he’s going cold.” one of the hobbits said desperately.  
“Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?” Strider asked, turning away from me.  
“Athelas?” Sam asked.  
“Kingsfoil.”

“Yes, it’s a weed.”

“It may help to slow to poison.” Strider told him. Then he turned back to me, “Why have you been following us?”

“I haven’t been following you, I was just here on my travels, I came from Bree. They call me Shadow.” it wasn’t entirely a lie, I did walk from Bree, they did call me Shadow.  
“You were not born in Bree, no one in Bree has swords, and none quite like that.” he said, using his own to gesture to mine, “I’ve heard of you Shadow, they’re all afraid of you. It’s always ‘He’s a strange one, that Shadow. Best not talk about him.’”  
I noticed that Strider did not know my proper gender.

“I think it’s time to know who you really are.” he started to pull back my hood when I heard hooves.  
As quick as a flash I vanished into the underbrush, where I could keep an eye on Strider. An elven maiden stepped off her white horse and spoke to Frodo, calling him back to the light. Then she and Strider had a quick exchange, which ended in the Elf girl taking Frodo on her horse and galloping away.  
“What are you doing?” asked Sam, “Those Wraiths are still out there!”

“And what about that Shadow?” asked another hobbit.  
“He still must be here. So you might as well come out.” Strider said.  
I pulled myself out, and even though he couldn’t tell, I was glaring at him. Then I reached for my sword, and prepared to attack Strider.  
“Shadow, do not attack.” Strider said, sensing my tension.  
I growled at him. “Why shouldn’t I?” I asked mockingly.  
He sighed, “It wouldn’t do much good.”  
I held Ardens in my hand, but Strider didn’t move. “You are no coward, fight me!” I ordered.  
“Sam, now.” he said.  
I blinked, confused at what he meant. The next thing that I remembered was a sharp pain on the back of my head before I blacked out.  
When I woke up, my arms and legs were bound. Looking around I could tell I was in Rivendell, the one place in middle earth that I knew I couldn’t be safe. “Is this really necessary?” I shouted at no one in particular.  
“Yes, it is, most unfortunately.” said a voice I knew very well.  
I glared at him as he entered the room. “Hello, Lord Elrond.” I said.  
He walked up to me and pulled my hood off, “Hello again, Seraphina, my friend.”  
I rolled my eyes,  
“Friend? Isn’t that stretching the truth a bit?”  
He laughed,  
“Oh, possibly, yes. But, you know I haven’t told anyone why you were hunting Aragorn.”

“Aragorn?” I asked, “That’s his real name?”  
“Yes, doesn’t it seem odd that you both like to go by your Bree names. You two are remarkably alike.” Elrond said.  
I snarled, “Do not compare me to that filth from Isildur.”  
Elrond sighed,  
“Seraphina, you are related to Isildur as well.”  
I did not reply. What could I say? He was right. And he knew it. I struggled against my bonds before I said,  
“At least free me.”   
“You have a few visitors, once you have seen them, I’ll let you bathe, rest, and eat.” Elrond told me.  
“Who are they?” I demanded.  
“Oh, I’m sure you’ll recognize a few faces, I’ll you two alone.”   
Elrond walked out as Gandalf walked in. I backed up, and tied to look as dignified as possible. It was impossible to control my anger, when Gandalf pulled out something from his robes, he flinched back.  
“Ah, you have a connection with your sword. Very good, so it burns when you are angry. That would make you ten times more dangerous when on the battlefield.” Gandalf said, admiring it.  
When I did not speak, he spoke again, “So, you were hunting Aragorn. Because of the pain between your ancestor and his? Foolish, it seems, since it was so long ago.”  
He looked up and smiled,  
“Ah yes, I know about Arina too. Information like that isn’t as hidden as you might expect.”

“What do you want from me?” I finally asked.  
“Nothing, at the moment. Though I sure I might need you later on. Have a good day now.” Gandalf left the room.  
I waited for a moment before Aragorn walked in. I recoiled and gave him the death stare, he froze, and “You’re a girl?”  
I rolled my eyes,  
“And you’re a guy.” I said angrily, “What do you want?”

“Why were you following? Why do you seem to dislike me?”

“I will not answer.” I said.  
“Lord Elrond said that if you didn’t tell me now, he would tell me when I leave.”

“Then leave! Get out of my sight, let Elrond tell you.” I commanded.  
He did leave, and finally I was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

However, not for long. Elrond came back, “Ah, I see Gandalf had your sword.” he said, as he picked it up.  
“Give it back to me.” I said.  
“Too dangerous.” he said simply.  
“What do you think I’m going to do? Go on a killing spree?” I suggested sarcastically.  
“Well, there’s always that chance.” Elrond said, smiling.   
He cut the bonds that were holding my hands and led me into the greater part Rivendell. “This room should be ok, don’t you think?” he asked, as he led me to a small room overlooking the waterfall.  
I whimpered when I saw all the food that was ready. Nevertheless, I still had to ask “Why are you doing this? You don’t like me, none of you do, so why are you treating me to this?”  
Elrond cleared his throat,  
“We’ll talk about it later. Enjoy, Seraphina.”  
As soon as he left, I ran for the food, eating as much as I could, for as long as I could, I only stopped when I felt sick. I looked down at my hands subconsciously, and I saw how dirty they were. After I glanced over in one of the full-length mirrors, I was startled by my appearance, I looked like some sort of rabid animal. No wonder all those pretty boy elves couldn’t bear to look at me, I thought with a laugh.  
I washed myself, which was tedious. Then worked on my hair. I pulled into three small braids, and then braid them together making one giant think, red, braid down my back. Good for keeping my hair out of the way. Then I changed into some simple purple robes, and decent shoes. I looked and felt a lot better, now that I had food, and was reasonably clean.  
Knowing that I had spent at least a few days sleeping, I left my room to go find Elrond. When I did I said, “You said you were going to tell me, why you are doing this?”  
He looked at me,  
“We are holding a council tomorrow.”

“And would you like me to be part of it?”

“It contains most of the people you- dislike.” he said.  
I nodded, “So, what must I do?”  
Elrond started to pace,  
“We both don’t really trust each other, yet we both understand each other quite well. I would love to work with you Seraphina, I want to trust you. And, we’ll see if I can, tomorrow night.”   
“You know I don’t like being kept waiting.” I said angrily.  
Then I walked off, looking around Rivendell. Most of the times I’ve been here is when I’ve been captured, though somehow I always managed to escape. I never got to appreciate the beauty of it. I sat down on a stone bench, lost in thought when I heard a little voice, “Hello.”  
I looked up and saw the four little hobbits that were with Aragorn,  
“What do you want?” I asked bitterly.  
One of them, Sam, it looked like said “Sorry for knocking you out.”   
“Right.” I replied.  
When they were quiet I asked “Is that all?”

“Why do you dislike Aragorn?” asked Frodo.  
I glared at him, then looked at the sky “Why is it always that question?” I muttered.   
Frodo seemed unaffected by either of the actions, so reluctantly I told him about Arina and Isildur. When I was done one of them asked “But Aragorn isn’t Isildur, and you’re not Arina, so why try to avenge something that happened so long ago?”  
I looked at him,  
“What’s your name?”

“Pippin.”

“You see, Pippin, when Arina made my sword Ardens, which Elrond took from me, she cursed it so the flame would never die out, not until the all of Isildur line had been defeated. That sword has been a curse to our line as well, for we can never rest, we always must be hunting them down. We cannot die unless we have children to pass the sword onto.”

“Isn’t there any other way to break the curse of the sword?” Pippin asked.  
“There is one other way. However, it is impossible, and I will not speak of it. Not today.” I admitted, then I stood up, “Oh well, I’ve got- stuff to do. Goodbye.” I said quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself alone near a waterfall, and I gazed into its depths. Then I sighed, there was no escape, not for me. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by my ear. My hand flung to my sword hilt, which I remembered wasn’t there. An elf came into my view, he had long blond hair, and was carrying his bow. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize anyone else was here.”

“Well, maybe you should be more careful next time.” I snapped and stormed off to my room.

The next day I spent most of the time pacing in my room, waiting for the  
‘Council’ to be done. I didn’t like to wait. Finally as the sun was setting, Elrond came in. “Seraphina, come with me.”  
I followed out my door, as we walked through Rivendell together,  
“You must know about the One Ring correct?”  
I nodded.

“After Isildur had it, it was found by two hobbits fishing on a river. One of them, Sméagol, took the Ring from his friend, and killed him. 500 years passed, and Sméagol became the creature Gollum. The Ring deserted Gollum, however, and was picked up by Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Who then of course left the Ring in the care of-”

“Frodo Baggins.” I finished, “So this is it? You sent the little hobbit on his way to Mount Doom to do an impossible task?”   
“Not just the hobbit, I have assembled a group to go with him.”

“A group of how many?” I asked.  
“I wanted to have ten, but we are one member short of that.” Elrond said grimly.  
“So you want me? Why?” I asked.  
“They Fellowship would need your skills of surviving in the wild, you are a veteran when it comes to fighting. This is the task I hope you can complete, for my trust.”

“And what’s in it for me?” I demanded.  
“Other than the fact that this is the perfect chance the maybe start liking people? The perfect chance to regain the trust of your peers, the perfect chance to possibly… Settle an old score?”  
I glared at him, but said nothing.

“You also get to help destroy the very thing that started your ancestor’s life, and your life, as an outcast. And, I know you won’t run, you wouldn’t dare leave Aragorn out of your sights ever again.”  
He was right, yet again.  
“Do the others know of your choice?” I asked.   
“That’s where we’re going.” he said, pushing open a door.  
Inside the room there was Aragorn, whom I glared at, Gandalf, the blond elf I had met the previous day, and a dwarf.  
“Is this it?” I muttered to Elrond.  
“No, there are still the four hobbits, Samwise, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin, and another man, Boromir.”  
The group inside the room noticed that I was with Elrond  
“This is who you have chosen? She tried to kill me!” Aragorn said.   
“Do you think this is wise, to have her in the Fellowship?” Gandalf asked.  
“She can hear you, you know!” I exclaimed, again reaching for my sword, but finding it wasn’t there.  
“And that is why.” Gandalf said, nodding at my gesture.   
“She has my trust.” Elrond said.   
“Oh we both know that‘s not quite true.” I corrected under my breath.  
Gandalf still didn’t seem sure, “Oh it’s lovely to know how much faith you have in me.” I said sarcastically.  
“I have little reason to trust you.”

“Why? Because I’m finishing a task?”

“It’s your choice to do that.”

“No it’s not! I cannot age, I cannot die, I will internally be rejected, internally be feared. I’m human! I want to act like one. That won’t happen unless he dies.” I said pointing at Aragorn, “Or I have children, which I refuse to do. I do not want them going through what I’m going through.”

“I don’t wish to die.” Aragorn said simply.  
“I will never agree to go with this fellowship.” I told Elrond.  
“Seraphina Edan! Hold on one more minute.” I heard Gandalf command.  
I turned around, “I already made my choice.”  
Elrond spoke,  
“Seraphina, either you travel with the Fellowship, which I assure you, cannot be as bad as it seems, or you stay in Rivendell where you’ll be- safe.”

“A prisoner you mean. So you’re forcing me?” I asked.  
“Well, it’s your choice. Except for-”

“You’re worried that I’ll kill them, aren’t you.” I said grimly. 

“Yes.”

“If I go, the fellowship will have my loyalty.” I assured him.  
“You will not stand to be in Rivendell.”  
I glanced over at the others, my eyes fell upon the Elf, and he had brilliant blue eyes. I shook myself, trying to focus.  
“You need me.” I told the room in general, and it wasn’t a question.  
“Yes.” Gandalf said.  
A chance to destroy the one Ring. “Fine.” I snapped.   
Gandalf nodded, “Well, that’s decided.” and then the dwarf, Aragorn, Elrond, and him left the room.  
The blond elf turned to me, “Hello, I’m Legolas.”  
I nodded, not really paying attention.

“I thought you might want to know, since we’ll be traveling together, Seraphina.” he pronounced it “See-rap-fine-uh”  
I rolled my eyes,  
“It’s pronounced ‘Ser-ah-fee-na”.”

“Oh, ok.”

“When does the Fellowship depart?” I asked  
“Tomorrow.”

“Good.” I said, and walked out the door, not hearing Legolas’s ‘Goodbye’.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I got changed into a loose green top, brown trousers, a study belt that has a sheath, a grey cloak, and grey hood, finishing off with sturdy boots. I ran outside into the fresh morning air. When I found them, there were eight members waiting, along with Elrond who was carrying something. He smiled and handed it to me, “Ardens.” I said, holding it.  
“It will protect you and the Fellowship, use it well.”

“Of course I will use it well, when have I not?” I asked smirking.  
Frodo came, and took the lead as we departed from Rivendell, but before we started walking, I heard Frodo whisper to Gandalf “Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?”

“Left.”   
We crossed the bridge, and Sam very carefully led pony across with us. And then we started walking, this will be a long journey. I thought.   
That night, when we stopped for a rest, I could feel the cold coming from the mountains, the others must have felt it too, for many were shivering. Frodo was probably the worst, and I involuntarily felt bad. I unfastened my cloak, and draped it over his shoulders, he looked up gratefully “But won’t you be cold?” he asked.  
“I’m fine. The cold does not affect me.” I said wearily.  
I watched the others watching the three hobbits, who were laughing and singing. I sat away from them, staring up at the stars. Suddenly I heard someone come up to me, “Why do you not join us?” asked Pippin.  
“I’m not one for laughter, or singing. I’m not very good at being with other people.” I admitted.   
“You can learn.” he said.  
The adorable innocence in this statement made me smile slightly. “Come on.” said Pippin, and he could only grab onto the hem of my shirt, but he still tried to drag me over there. I just let him.   
As he went to join his hobbit friends, I awkwardly curled up beside Legolas, not really sure what to do. Soon I felt my eyelids grow heavy.  
In my dream I was watching a man, he had long brown hair, and fiery red eyes. “Do it.” he whispered, “Kill them, take the Ring. You can do it.”

“No.” I tried to tell him, “I am part of the Fellowship, I cannot.”

“Perhaps a message will help…” he hissed, and vanished.  
Another woman took his place. She had black hair, and green eyes, yet all was in them were hate, “How dare you! Traveling with the enemy.” she snapped.  
“The Fellowship is not the enemy, the forces of Mordor are.” I told her.

“He is your enemy, my enemy, this proud line that came from me!”

“You’re Arina?” I asked.  
“Of course I am.”   
“Wouldn‘t you like me to keep him close?” I protested.   
“Not too close. He better die quick, so I can finally be at peace, for I live forever with that sword.” she told me.  
Suddenly I woke up with a gasp, sitting upright. “Are you alright?” asked Aragorn.  
“I’m fine. And I do not need your sympathy, Aragorn.”  
I pretended to fall asleep, but in reality I was far from it. I spent the night staring at the stars.

The next morning Pippin and Merry came up to me,  
“Seraphina, can you teach us how to use these swords?” Merry asked.  
“You mean you don’t know how?” I asked.   
They shook their heads. “Alright, have a good grip on the hilt.” I explained.  
“What’s the hilt?” asked Pippin.  
I rolled my eyes and sighed, “The non-pointy part.”  
Once they both did, I took out my sword,  
“Just try to block my attacks, don’t worry, I won’t harm you.” I promised.  
I swung my sword gently, giving Merry time to counter, “One and two and three,” I whispered, “And now back…”

“Move your feet.” Aragorn instructed from his place on the rock.   
“He’s right.” I said, with slight difficulty.  
Next I moved on to Pippin, “Good.” I commented, but then he was a little slow on fighting back, so I cut him accidentally.  
He wailed in pain, “Sorry!” I cried.  
Then he kicked me, and him and Merry tackled me to the ground. “For the Shire!” they yelled.  
I started laughing, which felt odd, since I rarely did it. But at that moment I didn’t care, as I playfully mussed with the hobbits hair, Aragorn came over “That enough gentlemen.” he said.  
The hobbits grabbed both of his legs and flipped him over too. I laughed again. Then I got to my feet, and helped Aragorn to his, for a second our eyes met, when I ducked away, and returned to my serious state once more. “You know, you’re a lot more fun to be around when you’re happy.” said Pippin quietly.  
I got down on one knee and looked at him, smiling sadly, “I’ll take that into consideration, Pippin.”  
Suddenly I heard Sam ask “What’s that?”  
I looked up and saw what looked like a dark cloud coming toward us.  
“It’s nothing, just a wisp of cloud.” Gimli said.  
“It’s moving fast, and against the wind.” Boromir said.  
“Crebain from Dunland!” cried Legolas.  
“Hide!” I yelled, and quickly crouched beneath a rock, waiting for them to pass.  
When the birds flew away Gandalf got up and said, “Spies from Saruman, the passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras.” pointing up to the mountains, which were covered in snow.  
We packed up our stuff and climbed the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

For days we traveled, battling the elements. I looked behind us, and saw that Frodo was lying in the snow. Aragorn helped him to his feet. Boromir picked something from the ground, and I realised it was the Ring. The rest of us froze, not sure exactly what to do. “Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo.” I heard Aragorn command.  
He did, and tossed the hobbits hair, as if it was a joke. After a little bit more traveling we found ourselves on the mountains edge, behind me Pippin stumbled and nearly fell off the edge, I only had seconds to grab him to pull him to safety. “Be more careful.” I said bitterly.  
Gandalf took the lead as used his staff to help clear a path. I held Frodo over my shoulder, for the hobbits were too small to walk through the deep snow. Legolas gently walked on top of the snow, as he watched the rest of us mere mortals suffer. “Oh I hate you.” I muttered at him when he walked past me.  
He smiled, but not unkindly at me. Then I could see him concentrating, “There is a fell voice on the air!” Legolas cried.  
I could hear it too, a deep voice chanting. “It’s Saruman!” Gandalf yelled.  
There was cracking above us and a wave of rocks came tumbling down. I pulled Frodo and myself against the mountain. The rocks barely missed the Fellowship. “He’s trying to bring down the mountain!” Aragorn yelled.  
“Gandalf, we must turn around!” I screamed desperately.  
“No!” Gandalf replied.  
He got up and started chanting as well, while I saw that Frodo was going pale. “Are you alright?” I whispered.  
He nodded, but I pulled my cloak over him more, and let my burrow into my neck, “It’s ok, we’ll be out of here soon.” I said.  
Suddenly there was a crack of lightning and a huge clump of snow was falling on us. I quickly made Frodo go closer to the ground, so he wouldn’t get hurt. Soon, we were covered by snow.  
I couldn’t see a thing, and I could barely breathe. I didn’t know if I was going up or down, all I knew is that I had to get out of the snow. Eventually I punched up so hard I made a hole, using the light as a guide I pushed myself up. A hand came through the snow, so I grabbed it, and they pulled me up. When I reached the surface I found the hand belonged to Boromir. I nodded my thanks. Then Boromir shouted “We must get off the mountain, and make for the Gap of Rohan.”

“That brings us to close to Isengard!” Aragorn protested.   
“If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria.” Gimli suggested.  
Gandalf paused, and said “Let the Ring-bearer decide.”

“We cannot stay here, it’ll be the death of the hobbits.” Boromir shouted.   
“We will go through the mines.” Frodo said.  
“So be it.” Gandalf confirmed.

Gandalf lead us to the walls of Moria, which were grand as they were ominous, how were we to get inside when there was no door? Did Gandalf know what he was doing? “Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.” Gimli explained, as if he knew what we were thinking.  
They tapped along the wall, while Gandalf said, “I’ve heard that if their secrets are forgotten, their own masters cannot even find them.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” I muttered, Gimli glowered at me, I raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him to do something.  
Frodo’s foot slid down, and landed in the water, he retracted it instantly. Gandalf muttered something, “These particular doors have writing that can only be seen using fire.”

“We have to burn the wall?” asked Merry.  
“No, no simply light a fire and use its light to read the words.” Gandalf explained impatiently.  
“Stand aside.” I said, drawing my sword.  
Gandalf looked confused, and I saw his hand travel to his sword hilt. I rolled my eyes “I’m not going to use the sword on you, I’m going to use it on the wall.”

“How-?” muttered Boromir.  
I tapped the wall with Ardens, and whispered, “Flama de tera ostder mih littas occulta.”  
Words in silvery writing appeared, I smirked and let the others see “Any acknowledgement would be fine.” I muttered under my breath, not intending for the others to here.  
Gimli did, most unfortunately, “Why? All you did was made the letters appear, we’re not in yet.”  
“At least it helped a bit.” I countered.  
“Hardly at all.” Gimli said.   
“Stop fighting!” Aragorn said.  
“I will take orders from you.” I snapped.   
“I was not ordering you,” He said simply, “I was advising Gimli. I don’t think you are someone to be trifled with.”  
“Your words are empty.” I said bitterly.  
“It reads: Speak, friend, and enter.” Gandalf said, oblivious to our bickering  
“What do you suppose that means?” asked Merry.  
“It’s quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open.” Gandalf said, and chanted something I couldn’t understand. Nothing happened. Gandalf tried again.  
“Nothing happening.” Pippin pointed out.  
Gandalf tried pushing on the doors, but had no luck.  
“What are you going to do then?” Pippin asked.  
“Knock your head against the walls Peregrin Took, and if that doesn’t shatter them, at least I’ll be saved from foolish questions.”  
Gandalf tried again, and again, but still could not come up with an answer. I sat on the edge of the water, silent as stone. Merry and Pippin through rocks into the water, until Aragorn came over and said “Do not disturb the water.  
“Oh it’s useless.” Gandalf muttered, throwing his staff aside.  
I saw something move in the water, “It’s a riddle!” Frodo said suddenly, “’Speak, friend, and enter. What’s the elvish word for “friend”?”  
“Mellon.” replied Gandalf.  
The doors swung open, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Gandalf took the lead as we climbed in “Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone.” Gimli said.  
Gandalf lit up his staff, so we could see in this dark cavern.  
“This is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine, a mine!” Gimli finished with a laugh.  
I looked down at the floor, and was shocked by what I saw, “This is no mine. It’s a tomb.” I whispered to the Fellowship, and I heard there gasps of horror when they saw the bones and skulls on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

“We should have never come; we must make for the Gap of Rohan at once.” Boromir said, and there was no arguing.  
Suddenly Frodo screamed, and I whipped around. There was an octopus like thing in the water, and it had used it leg to grab Frodo. “Seraphina, Seraphina!” Frodo yelled.  
I drew Ardens and raced toward the monster, the others only just realized there was something wrong. I was hacking away at the monsters legs, desperate to get it to drop Frodo. Its massive body came out of the water, and Frodo was dangling helplessly right over its mouth. Gimli was fighting with one leg, Aragorn, with another, they didn’t see that Frodo was about to get eaten. I raised my sword and stabbed down ward as hard as possible.  
The monster reared in pain, and dropped Frodo, who then landed in Boromir’s arms. “Into the mines!” Gandalf cried.  
There were no questions, either we flee into the mines, or we die. I looked around and almost wished that I hadn’t. The monster got out of the water completely, and was following us into the mines, but tons of rocks covered the entrance, keeping the octopus out, but trapping in. The darkness was so opaque, we could not see anything. “We have but one choice, we must face the long, dark road of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world.” Gandalf said, as he lit up his staff.  
“It’s a four day journey to the other side, let us hope our presences may go unnoticed.”  
I walked just behind the hobbits, and though I didn’t let it show, I was terrified of Moria. I could sense that there was great evil here.  
“The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril.” Gandalf said, and he made his staff grow brighter.  
The fellowship looked down, and saw the vast dwarf’s city expand in front of us. “Bilbo Baggins had a shirt made of Mithril from Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf commented.  
“Oh, that was a kingly gift!” Gimli cried.   
“Yes, I never told him, but it’s worth was greater than the valley of the Shire.”  
We soon had to climb up, but once we did Gandalf looked around, confused, “I have no memory of this place.”  
We sat down to rest for the night. To my great annoyance, Aragorn came at sat beside me, “You know, I don’t want to be the king of Gondor. I turned from that path long ago.” he whispered  
“I have seen what you have not, the world of men is in chaos. If there is a war, they will not survive. They need a king.” I whispered back.  
“Why would you care?” he asked.   
“Because I live in this world. If I kill you there will be no one to take up the throne. It’ll be the doom of not only the fellowship, but to Middle-earth.” I replied angrily.  
“But you are cursed to live forever, until you have children. Or unless I die.”  
“Yes, but my own problems are of no importance to the fate of Middle-earth.” I said.  
“Is there any other way to break the curse?” Aragorn asked.   
“Why would you care?” I asked.  
“Is there?” he persisted.  
I had a quick debate with myself, if I should tell him or not, finally I thought that I should “If you ever decide to accept the fact that you are king, and you take up the sword that was broken, then, and only then, would you have the power to end my life.” I whispered.  
“I do not wish to do that.” Aragorn told me.  
I looked up at him, “That would be preferable, since I’m not too keen on dying right away.” I said jokingly.  
Aragorn chuckled, “I would think not.”  
“We should get some sleep, I think we’ll be waiting awhile for Gandalf to remember, if he ever does.” I said.  
Aragorn nodded, and I pulled my cloak over me. My eyes were closed, but I was not sleeping, soon, I heard a voice.  
“Are you asleep?”  
“Yes.” I whispered back, not opening my eyes.  
Someone pulled my cloak over my feet, which had been out in the open. “You looked cold.” he said.  
I opened my eye just a crack, Legolas was sitting beside me. “Is Gandalf done trying to remember the path?” I muttered.  
“No, he’s having a discussion with Frodo.”  
“So he’s trying very hard then.” I said.  
“Oh yes, and by the rate he going we’ll get out of this spot in a week, if we’re lucky.”  
I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. I rolled over and opened my eyes, staring up the elf. Our eyes met for a moment before-  
“Ah, it’s that way.” Gandalf said.  
“You’ve actually remembered?” I asked.  
“I’m glad to see you have so much faith in me.” Gandalf said, quoting my own words, “Actually, it’s just that the air doesn’t smell so foul this way. When in doubt, always follow your nose.”  
I sideways glanced at Legolas, as I got up and followed Gandalf as he lead us down a great hallway, “There’s one amazing sight.” Sam muttered as we saw the enormous city.


	10. Chapter 10

Why is the city so big, if the occupants are so small? I wondered. Though it occurred to me that since the dwarves live underground, they think that they’re tall, Gimli probably never thought about how small he was, until he met all of us ‘big folk’.  
Gimli made a sound of horror and ran toward a room,  
“Gimli!” Gandalf cried and rushed after them.  
“No! No, no, no.” Gimli was muttering, as he knelt beside a tomb.  
“‘Here lies Balin, lord of Moria.’” Gandalf read from the tomb, “He is dead then, I feared so.”  
Then the wizard handed his staff and pointy hat to Pippin, and picked up a dusty old book from one of the skeletons on the floor.  
“‘They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, Drums, Drums, in the deep. We cannot get out, the Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out, they are coming.” Gandalf read.  
Pippin reached over and pulled the hand of one of the skeletons. Its head tilted back and landed in a well, where it clattered and banged. Soon, the whole body fell along with it. Our position had been reviled.  
“Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time to rid us of your stupidity!” Gandalf yelled, snatching back his things.   
Suddenly there was a screeching in the background, along with drums. “Frodo. “ Sam said suddenly. Gesturing at Frodo’s elvish blade, which was glowing.  
“Orcs! “ I cried, drawing my sword.  
Boromir ran toward the door, but flung back when two arrows nearly pierced his face. “Get back.” Aragorn said to the hobbits, “Stay close to Gandalf!”  
Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and I quickly worked together to close the door and set up defences. We heard a roar in the distance,  
“They have a cave troll.” Boromir said.  
Ardens in hand, I waited for the door to burst open. “Let them come! There is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!” Gimli cried, as he stood upon Balin’s tomb.  
Legolas and Aragorn had their bows drawn, while Boromir had his sword at the ready. One of the orcs made a hole in the door, Legolas shot it and reloaded. The others orcs broke through the door, and charged. I ran forward and killed a few instantly, and got caught up in a few one on one battles. I could hear the hobbits yell as they joined the fray. “We’re overrun!” cried Boromir, as more orcs swarmed around us. “We have no chance.”  
The others weren't looking too good, soon all of us would be dead. A flash of inspiration hit me, “Gather around.” I yelled over the sounds of battle.  
“Why?” asked Boromir.  
“Unless you want to die, do as I say!” I snapped.  
The nine others, quickly back up near me, almost forming a circle. The orcs seemed to know that they had won, I smiled wickedly, and they were in for a surprise. Raising my sword high in the air, I channelled my power and anger into it and yelled “Ardens flama, aferi potest ti orc!”  
Immediately a wall of fire expelled from my sword, and incinerated every orc in the room. I looked at Ardens, mildly impressed, “Never did that before, more effective than I thought.” I commented, “I just wanted you guys out of the way, so you didn’t become a pile of ash like the rest of these foul creatures.” I said lightly to the fellowship, as if I was discussing the weather.  
But the feeling of relaxation was very limited, the cave troll Boromir had saw had come bursting into the room. I roared when Legolas shot it in the shoulder, and turned around and used its big club to try and smash Sam. As quick as a flash, Ardens was in my sheath and I tackled Sam, so he’d be out of danger. He flung one way, and I the other, while Ardens came loose and was too far away to reach, when I saw the troll’s lumbering figure over top of me, raising his foot for the kill…  
However Legolas and Aragorn had grabbed the troll’s chains, and pulled it back, giving me enough time to roll over, grab my sword, and start fighting again. A new wave of orcs joined the fight.  
Gimli threw his axe and it lodged in the troll’s shoulder, so it responded with a blow to Balin’s tomb, where Gimli had been seconds ago. I turned around and killed three more orcs, and started fighting with another one, which I quickly be-headed. I noticed the troll was using its metal chain like a whip, as he tried to hit Legolas, but the elf was too quick for him. He climbed up the troll and shot an arrow right on his head, and slid down again smoothly.  
I moved in one fluid motion to cover Legolas’s back, because the orcs were starting to retaliate. “Frodo!” I heard someone yell, and I looked over and saw the troll had cornered the hobbit.  
“Go.” Legolas whispered, I nodded and started to run toward the troll.  
I was stopped by four more orcs, who tried to slice me in half, so I got caught up in that little battle. “Help!” screamed Frodo, who was being held up by the troll.  
The troll grabbed one of the dwarves spears from the ground. He raised it up, ready to strike. My body reacted before my mind did. I had flung myself away from the orcs and pulled Frodo out of the way. Frodo was fine, but I was too slow to escape injury. The last thing I saw was Frodo’s blue eyes looking at me in horror before my world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Frodo watched terrified as Seraphina pushed him out of the way, but then got stabbed by the troll herself. Merry and Pippin flung themselves on the troll, hitting on the head repeatedly with their swords. “Seraphina!” Legolas cried, barely realising that he had just killed the troll with one of his arrows.  
The troll staggered, and collapsed on the ground, dead. The others rushed toward Frodo and Seraphina. Aragorn took her wrist and felt it, “There isn’t a pulse.” he said.  
Legolas carefully brushed a bit of her red hair behind her ear, as tears welled up in his eyes. Then Seraphina gasped, and her eyes flung open. They all retreated in alarm, as she looked up at them curiously. “What? Why are you all looking me like that? It’s creeping me out.”  
She didn’t seem to notice the spear sticking out of her shoulder. “Uh, you’ve uh-well, it’s your shoulder.” Merry stammered.  
She looked over and saw the spear, and nodded in understanding, “Ah, I see. I got killed again, right?”  
Merry nodded.  
“Ok then, does someone mind-” she stopped.  
Boromir understood, as Seraphina braced herself against the rock he pulled the spear out with a grunt. She got to her feet and dusted herself off. Seraphina looked up and smirked, which Legolas found quite attractive.  
“I told you, I can’t die. I can be killed, but I can’t die.” she said, and then looked distastefully at her sword, “At least not yet.”  
She looked over their shoulders, and saw what was approaching “Anyway, we were in a hurry, yes?”  
Gandalf looked back and cursed, and took off at a run.  
Quickly, the fellowship and I ran after Gandalf, but I couldn’t helping think about how much these people cared about what happened to me. We reached a hallway where thousands of Moria orcs surrounded us. All of them had their swords and weapons ready to kill. I cleared my throat, “Well, it has been very nice knowing guys.” I muttered, raising my sword.  
Suddenly there was a loud roar in the distance, and all of the orcs scrambled away in fear. I thought orcs didn’t have fear. Soon, it was just the ten of us standing together.  
Boromir voiced my thoughts “What is this new devilry?”  
The roaring sounded closer. “A Balrog, a demon from the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!” Gandalf said, as we took off.  
Boromir ran faster than the rest of us, but he nearly fell off the edge, if I hadn’t been there to catch him. Quickly we followed the rest of the fellowship until we reached a gap in the staircase. Legolas jumped first, and gestured for Gandalf to join him. An arrow whizzed by my ear and I looked up and saw that the orcs were firing at us.  
Boromir jumped next with both Merry and Pippin, one in each arm. The Aragorn grabbed Sam and the two of them jumped over the gap. Now it was just Frodo and I. “Do you trust me?” I asked, as the gap got larger. I saw him nod. “Good, because only a fool would. And it’s a good thing we’re both fools because if we weren’t this’d probably never work.” I said, wobbling a little.  
A huge chunk of rock fell from the ceiling a Moria, and separated our block from the one behind it. It was very unstable now, and there was a chance that we were both going to fall backwards into the depths of the Dwarven city. “Take my hand!” I cried, holding it out.  
The hobbit took it gently, and I looked down at him, and managed a weak smile, “I won’t let any harm come to you, Frodo Baggins.”  
Out piece of rock titled a bit, “Lean forward.” I instructed.  
We both did, and the rock’s weight shifted, and we were heading toward the rest of the fellowship…  
I squeezed his hand and yelled “Jump!”  
Legolas had caught me gently. Our eyes met for a moment, and I smiled ever so slightly, before we set off running again. We reached the bridge, “Over the bridge, quick!”  
I made the mistake of looking behind me. The Balrog was chasing us, and it was possibly the most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Made out of smoke, fire, and pure evil, this Balrog was more powerful than the whole fellowship combined.  
We made it across the bridge, except for Gandalf, who had turned to face his foe. “You cannot pass!” Gandalf said to the Balrog.  
“Gandalf!” Frodo screamed desperately.  
The Balrog rose to its full height, to intimidate Gandalf, but the old wizard stood his ground. “I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun.” Gandalf cried, raising his staff to block the Balrog’s blow.  
The Balrog cracked its whip. “YOU SHALL NOT PASS!” Gandalf yelled, bringing his staff down on the bridge.  
The Balrog stepped forward and on the weakened bridge, he fell into abyss. But then disaster struck. The demon’s whip flung back up, and knocked Gandalf off his feet, so the wizard was barely hanging on. Frodo rushed toward him, but I caught him, “Frodo, no.” I told him.  
“Gandalf!” he screamed.  
“Fly you fools.” Gandalf whispered, and he let go.  
“NO!” Frodo’s scream was heartbreaking.  
He struggled to get out of my grip, but I carried him away. “Aragorn!” I heard Boromir yell, as we ran out of Moria.  
Frodo, still screaming and kicking, was sobbing. I could feel his tears against my cheek, but I realised they were not all his. I put the hobbit down, and buried my face in my knees, sobbing, wishing he was alive. Someone sat down beside me, “Seraphina, you know we have to move. We have to go on.” Aragorn whispered.   
I looked up at him, tears coursing down my cheeks. “How?” the question escaped my lips before I could stop it.  
Legolas came over, “It is what Gandalf would’ve wanted.” he said solemnly.  
Aragorn walked away to get the hobbits up, while Legolas helped me to my feet. Our eyes met, and he held out his arms. I let myself fall into them. After a moment I pulled away, a wiped away the tears, ready to begin again.


	12. Chapter 12

We traveled for a couple of hours, Pippin walked beside me, sadly. One time he whispered,  
“Seraphina?”

“Yeah?” I whispered back.  
“I’m hungry.”  
I sighed,  
“We’ll eat later, Pip.”  
We walked about another two hundred yards before-  
“Seraphina?”

“Yes?” I asked wearily.  
“I’m tired.”  
I looked down at the little hobbit, and saw that he was trying to be brave, and stay strong, after Gandalf’s death. He also looked both physically and mentally exhausted. Weren’t we all? I stopped and let him climb onto my shoulders, where I soon felt him fall asleep.  
A little while later, we stopped at the edge of a forest, “Lothlorien.” muttered Aragorn.  
Pippin woke up, finally, so I set him down gently. Aragorn, Legolas, and I took the lead, while Gimli and were in the back with the hobbits. “Stay close, young hobbits.” Gimli muttered to them, “They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again…”  
I shifted uncomfortably, because I had heard of the Elf witch. More than heard actually, I thought, as I drift back in time-  
A young girl wandered the wilderness alone, possibly 14 in age. Her parents have gone to war, and her home was attacked. All she knows is she must find the ones who share Isildur’s blood, and destroy them with her sword, Ardens. She stopped to find food, and walks straight into a trap. The girl is hung upside down, tied to a tree until a group of elves came into view. “Who are you?” asked one elf, holding out his sword.  
The girl doesn’t reply. “My name is Haldir, and I repeat, ‘who are you?’” he said.  
“Release me.” she said, trying to appear angry, though you can tell she’s scared.  
“Undo her bonds.” Haldir ordered.   
When she is lowered to the ground, Haldir studies her face, from her bright red hair, to her sharp green eyes. “What is your name, little one?”  
“Why should I tell you?” she snaps.  
Haldir backed away, “Bind her hands, and blindfolded her. We shall take her to the lord and lady.”  
The girl is sent into darkness.  
The next thing that the girl knew, is that she was flung onto the floor. The elves then undid her blindfold, but not her hands.  
“Stay here until Lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn come. Watch her.” Haldir told the guards.  
But the guards didn’t know about the sword. The young girl cut her bonds within minutes, and began to carefully climb down a tree, when she heard the voice “Seraphina, I know you are trying to escape. This is not wise.”  
Seraphina froze for a second, and then continued climbing down. She almost got to the edge when she heard Haldir yell  
“Why is she over there? Get her!”  
Seraphina ducked as a volley of arrows were sent flying at her. Her only option was the water, although she hated it. She was still a great swimmer though, so she flung herself in, and swam for her life.

I blinked, coming out of my memory. These were the same woods as before. All I could think was ‘will they remember me?’  
“Well, here’s one dwarf she won’t ensnare so easily.” Gimli continued, “I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox.”  
Suddenly there were bows pointed at us. The elves had appeared out of nowhere.  
“The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark.” said one, coming forward.  
I went ridged, it was him, Haldir. He spoke to Aragorn and Legolas, in what I suspected was elvish. He glanced at me, and froze, “It’s you.”  
I tried to remain as emotionless as possible,  
“Sorry?” I asked innocently.  
“Don’t play games with me, you’re the one that escaped us, so long ago.” Haldir said bitterly.  
“You must be mistak-” he cut me off.  
“There is no mistake, Seraphina. Yes, I now know your name, and what you do. I am very surprised that Aragorn would be traveling with someone like you.”  
I reached for my sword, but Aragorn grabbed my hand, along with the other elves, who closed in on us. I shook Aragorn off.  
“You cannot enter.” Haldir said to the group.  
“Then send them in without me!” I snapped.  
He raised an eyebrow, “Oh, are we being noble now, are we?”

“That is something you’d never understand.” I said, gripping my sword hilt.   
“Oh, it is.” Haldir said, calmly.   
“Then let all of us through!” I said, accidentally falling into the ancient language of Middle-earth, something I had known since I was a child.  
I made to repeat in in English, before Haldir spoke, “You speak it?”

I looked at him, “Of course.”

“Then you must come.”

“Not without the rest of them.”

Haldir shook his head “We have not had dealing with the dwarves since the dark days.” Haldir said, speaking in the common tongue to Gimli.  
“And you know what this dwarf says to that?” Gimli said, and said something in another language, I couldn’t understand though.  
Haldir looked offended, along with Aragorn. Then Haldir turned to Frodo, “You bring great evil with you.” he said.   
“You can still go no further.” Haldir said.  
Aragorn pulled Haldir aside, trying to reason with him. I relaxed against a tree, silent as a stone. The rest of the fellowship was on edge, wondering whether Haldir would come through. Frodo sat sadly on the ground, not meeting any of our eyes.  
“Gandalf’s death was not in vain.” Boromir said quietly to Frodo. “Nor would he have you give up hope, you carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don’t carry the weight of the dead.” the man finished.  
Finally Haldir said “You will follow me.”


	13. Chapter 13

He brought us to the edge of the woods, and called it something in elvish, that I couldn’t understand. Haldir led us through the woods, and I looked around. Lights shimmered everywhere, lighting up the dark sky. The trees grew taller than mountains, and if the whole fellowship joined hands, we still wouldn’t be able to surround the trunk. We climbed up a staircase, which entwined around one of the great trees. Huffing, I thought to myself No wonder all these elves are in great shape, if they have to this climb every day.

Finally we reached the top, and stood together, waiting for The lady of light. Before we saw them, my heart race increased. I wanted to flee, and get away from here. Calm down Seraphina. I told myself. This is different from last time. This time you’re safe, you’re with the fellowship. But a part of me wondered if that mattered. Then all thought was driven from my mind when Galadriel and Celeborn appeared.  
They were beyond beautiful. Moonlight seemed to emit from them, casting a silver light on us. They joined hands, and looked upon the fellowship, their power was unmistakable.  
“The enemy knows you have entered here.” Celeborn said, in a deep voice. “What hope you had in secrecy is now lost. Nine there are here, yet ten said set out from Rivendell. Tell me: where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him.”  
Galadriel looked at Aragorn and Legolas, and I remembered when she had spoken to me in my mind.  
“Gandalf the grey did not pass the borders of these lands. He has fallen into Shadow.” she whispered, as if her voice was too beautiful for someone to hear loudly.  
“He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria.” Legolas said.  
Gimli lowered his head slightly, it had been his desire to go into Moria in the first place.  
“Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life, we do not know yet his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin.” Galadriel said, as the dwarf looked up.  
“For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief.” Galadriel, said, as she looked straight at me.  
“Seraphina Edan, welcome. I know of your task, to end Isildur’s line. I know you find this becoming impossible.” she said, without moving her lips.  
“Do not give up hope, there is still a way for you to have peace once again.” she said.  
She glanced over at Boromir, who had suddenly reduced to tears. I was scared to know what she was saying to him. “What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost.” Celeborn said.  
“The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all.” Galadriel confirmed, “Yet hope remains while the company is true, do not yet your hearts be troubled, go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow much toil. Tonight you will sleep well.”


	14. Chapter 14

Another elf lead us to a place where we could rest, I won’t say it’s a room, because it didn’t have any walls, unless you counted the tree. They brought me a silk white robe to change into, it felt good to remove my old clothes for a while. The shoes they brought were completely impractical, so I kicked them off when no one was looking, and went barefoot. I smirked and undid my braid, and shook it out, letting my hair free.  
In the distance you could hear music coming from the elves, mourning over the death of Gandalf. “A lament for Gandalf.” Legolas whispered.  
“What do they say about him?” asked Pippin.  
“I haven’t the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near.” Legolas replied sadly.  
Sam sighed, “Do you remember Mr. Gandalf’s fireworks?” he said, to no one in particular.  
I looked at him, “He had fireworks?” I asked.  
Sam nodded, “He used to light them, and watch as the little hobbits chased them. They were amazing.”  
“We lit one off, once. And made a dragon appear.” said Merry.  
“That was on Bilbo’s birthday, in the Shire.” Pippin said.  
At “Shire” Frodo sighed. “The Shire sounds like a truly wonderful place.” I commented.  
“It is.” Frodo said sadly.  
I stood up, “Go to sleep, you’ll need it.” I said, motherly to the hobbits.  
“Can you sing?” Pippin asked me.  
The question caught me by surprise, “Uh, not very well.” I admitted.  
“Please?” Pippin begged.  
I looked over at the others, Help me! I pleaded silently at Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn looked mildly interested, while Legolas looked slightly amused. I glared at both of them.  
“I really don’t sing.” I tried to tell him.  
“Oh.” he said, sadly.  
Immediately I felt bad, which surprised me a little. How could I refuse him? I sighed, “Lay down your sweet and weary head. Night has fallen, you have come to journey’s end. Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling from across a distant shore. Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away.  
‘Safe in my arms, you’re only sleeping. What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, all souls pass…”  
I stopped singing when I realised Pippin and the other hobbits had finally fallen asleep. I got up quietly I slipped away. Legolas stood leaning against a wall, watching Aragorn and Boromir talk.  
I stood next to him. He smiled slightly. “I thought you didn’t sing.” he commented.  
“If you know what’s good for you-” I started angrily.  
He put his hands up in surrender, and whispered something along the lines of “Please don’t kill me.”  
I smirked, “You’d probably shoot me through the heart before I could draw my sword.”  
“As long as you didn’t incinerate me first.”  
I pulled Ardens out and glared at it, “Useful, but not enough to erase the pain it has brought my family.” I said. “‘You carry this sword, you carry us along with it’” I quoted, “That’s the only thing I remember from my childhood. I had to run away, after my parents went to war. People feared me, and feared this sword. I’m an outcast, and it was only the people of Bree who let me in.” I looked down at myself, “Look at me, Legolas. I’m 57 years old, and I don’t look a day over 26. I don’t feel like I’m old. Because of this sword, I am not old, I’m still quite young, and I will spend the rest of my days, watching those who I love die.”  
My eyes found Legolas’s for a moment, “Not much longer, we’ll find a way for Ardens to be destroyed.”  
“I hope you’re right.” I said simply.  
Something had changed, now that Gandalf was gone, now that I had saved the fellowship’s lives. I felt different, less bitter, more at ease with myself. I suspected, or maybe just hoped, that I had earned the respect of the fellowship. I looked over at the sleeping hobbits, I had surprised myself when I became so protective over them. Legolas noticed where my gaze lied, “They’re very fond of you, you know.” he said.  
“That’s-odd.” I said, no one had ever been “fond” of me before.  
“How so? You’ve saved their lives tons of times, and even showed them how to use a sword.” Legolas pointed out.  
“I’ve never met anyone quite like the hobbits. So full of light, joy, and innocence, it seems cruel that they must go through a war. They should be at the Shire right now, having fun, being a hobbit, not being a warrior.” I said sadly.  
Legolas nodded sadly. “I only wish-” I stopped, unsure of what to say. “I only wish that this war could be over. That the world could back to being a place of love and happiness.” I finished.  
“When I was child, it was like that in the Greenwood. But when Sauron began to regain power, his darkness took my home, and it became Mirkwood. My kin and I had to fight the monsters that made a home there. Spawn of Shelob. They was this one time when a group of dwarves came into the Greenwood, and we had to save them from the beasts.” Legolas said.  
“Dwarves? Why in middle-earth were they there?” I asked.  
Legolas told me the story of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. After he was done I raised an eyebrow, “So it’s thanks to that little quest that Frodo has the Ring.” I reasoned.  
“It was bound to happen, at some point.” Legolas said.  
I nodded, sighing. Then I looked up at him, staring into his eyes. The memory of him fighting the orcs in Moria floated up. “You were pretty good in Moria.” I said.  
“You’re not too bad. But can you shoot?” the elf asked.  
I shrugged. “Come on.” he said, pulling me aside to the other side of the ‘room’. Using one of his daggers he drew a target on a piece of wood, and also used the daggers to pin it to the tree. “Luckily you didn’t harm the tree itself. Haldir would’ve loved that.” I said, grinning.  
He handed me his bow, and showed me how to fire an arrow. I knocked it, and aimed…  
The arrow went flying past the tree, and went out of sight. I winced, “Hopefully that didn’t kill anyone.”  
“You mean you weren’t trying to do that?” Legolas asked.  
I glanced at him, and both of us burst out laughing. “I don’t think archery’s my thing.” I admitted. “Maybe you should just stay being our archer. I’d probably kill an ally, by the way I shoot an arrow.”  
“Yes, good idea.” Legolas said.  
　  
Seraphina, gave Legolas his bow back, and together they walked back to the others. Legolas smiled as she shook her head gently. Her hair cascading over her shoulders looked like red wine over white silk. Legolas was glad when she loosened up a bit and smiled, she was quite pretty when she did. She scared Legolas mostly, especially when she looked at you and gave you her ‘I will kill you now’ stares. And the way she fought was terrifying, if the fellowship was her enemy, then they’d be in serious trouble.  
“I am far from sleep.” Seraphina told Legolas.  
“This place is well protected. We are safe.” Legolas assured her.  
“For now.” she corrected him.  
“Go to sleep.” he told her.  
“And even elves need sleep.” she said.  
That was true, Legolas thought. He soon found himself drifting off into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

I watched as Legolas fell asleep and soon found myself finding peace at last.  
In my dream the man with the red eyes spoke to me. “You do not know the full story, do you?” he said, “You never knew what Arina truly did.”  
“What are you talking about?” I snapped.  
“Let me show you.” he demanded.  
Before I could protest the dream shifted. I watched as Arina ran from Gondor, tearful, but angry. “I tried to tell him, and he would do this to his own sister? How dare he!” she yelled.  
A few days seemed to pass, for I found myself looking upon Arina standing in Mordor. Even though this was a dream I still felt fear. Why would she go to such a place? Then I saw what she was doing. In her hands, was the newly made Ardens, and a spirit seemed to float by her, watching her hungrily. The red eyed man.  
“I name you Ardens, the flame to destroy that traitor.” she said to the sword.  
“Very good.” said the man.  
“Thank you for your help, my line will always serve you in payment for this deed.”  
The man smiled wickedly. “Of course.”  
Their eyes met, and I could see a bit of magic slip from his eyes to hers. Arina’s eye filled with flame for a moment before turning back to brown. Somehow I knew that he had sent a bit of his soul into her. Arina took the sword in hand, and walked away.  
The red eyed man appeared before me again. “Now you see? She told me that her line would serve me. You cannot deny it, Seraphina Edan. You will serve me.”  
I shook my head, “Who are you?” I asked.  
“You know.”  
“You are lord Sauron.” I whispered.  
“Join me, it’s in your blood girl. Take the Ring, and bring it to me.”  
I stared at him, fearlessly. “Never. I am insulted to be related to Arina, if she trusted you.”  
“That is not true, you still hate that Aragorn.” Sauron told me.  
“Not anym-” I was cut off.  
“You forget your place. This will help.” he said.  
“What do you-” my dream ended.

Legolas watched the sun rise, when he heard someone get up, Seraphina. He smiled at her, but all she did was glare. “Did you rest well?” he asked.  
“What’s it to you?” she snapped.  
Legolas was taken aback, “I was merely asking. If that displeases you…”  
“Yes it does.” she replied.  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Legolas asked, cautiously.  
“If you want to stay healthy, you’ll stop asked trivial questions.” she said, bitterly.  
Legolas was slightly shocked, what happened to last night when they were laughing?  
“You are not yourself today.” he said.   
“And how’s that?” she asked, her eyes blazing. He could detect a flicker a red in them.  
The elf froze, “Stay here, Seraphina.” he said, rushing away.  
“Who are you to order me about?” she yelled at him.  
Legolas ran toward Aragorn, “Wake up, it’s an emergency,” he insisted.  
Aragorn was on his feet, “An attack?”  
“It’s Seraphina, she’s possessed, I believe.”  
Aragorn’s eyes widened, “Quickly,” he said.   
Frodo had woken up as well, and followed the two. The man, elf, and hobbit watched Seraphina, who stared back irritably. “Seraphina.” Aragorn started.  
She blinked and her eyes turned red, she drew her sword. Aragorn looked fearful, “Seraphina, listen.” Aragorn said.  
“Spawn of Isildur, you shall die now!” she cried.  
“Seraphina!” Frodo said desperately.  
She glared at him, but her eyes flickered back to green. Legolas saw this as his chance, “Look at me.” he said, the red eyes returned, “Whatever you are, you will leave her body, and flee from here.”  
Seraphina hissed in protest.  
“Leave now and never come back.” Legolas said.  
Seraphina gasped slightly as something flew from her, a dark shape. Her knees buckled, but Legolas reached forward and caught her before she collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16

I blinked a few times, shocked. I pulled myself upright and looked at them. I covered my face with my hands. Terrified I finally looked up, “Thank you for that.” I whispered at Legolas.  
“What was that?” Legolas asked.  
“Sauron.” I said.  
The three of them backed up in fear, “Sauron? But how is that possible?” Frodo asked.  
“He contacted me through a dream.” I told them, “He- he showed me something, about Arina, my ancestor. W-when she made Ardens, she went to Mordor, and with the help of Sauron’s magic, and she became more powerful. Except she swore that her blood line would always serve Sauron. I refused, and then he possessed me.” I whispered, slightly terrified, “He knows that we have the Ring, he’s just not sure who has it. I was able to cut off my thoughts, so he wouldn’t get any information.”  
I sank to the ground, shaking. “Are you sure he’s gone?” asked Frodo.  
I nodded, “I’d be able to tell. Anyway, he would be able to do that again, not when my heart is so full of-” I stopped myself, blushing.  
“Are you alright now?” Aragorn asked.  
I nodded, and Frodo and Aragorn walked away. Legolas sat down beside me. “When you, well, when Sauron looked at Frodo, that is when you paused.” he told me.  
“I had gotten in control for a moment, when I saw the hobbit. Seeing him helped me regain focus.” I said.  
I caught his eye for a second, I liked when he looked directly at me, since so many others avoided eye contact with me. “Your eyes went red.” the elf said.  
I shuddered, “But they’re green now, right?” I asked.  
“Yes, the normal beautiful forest green-” he stopped, and blushed.  
“Beautiful?” I asked, confused.  
“Never mind.” Legolas said quickly, clearly embarrassed.  
I smirked slightly. Legolas was so different from the other elves I met, all of the other had been so aloof and lofty, while Legolas seemed so much more grounded, and was more of an actual warrior. “You know, you just made the evil dark lord go away. The forces of Mordor should know not to mess with Legolas Greenleaf!” I said, though hardly joking, “How did you know?”  
“You were acting very angry.” he said simply.  
“You mean: more than usual?” I said.  
“You seem to be taking the fact that you were just possessed very lightly.” he commented.  
“Not at all. I just have no fear, I think I’m far past my terror limit right now.” I explained.  
He shook his head, “Back in Rivendell, before we set out, Elrond and Gandalf were talking about you.”  
I raised an eyebrow, “Anything interesting?”  
“They said how distant you were to other people, how you never trusted anyone, and if you would actually stay true to the Fellowship. You don’t seem like that at all.”  
“Around you I’m not like that.” I said.  
“Why though? Why are you different around me?” he asked.  
I frowned, but the answer came to my lips with no hesitation: “Because I can be, around you. You’re different than anyone else I’ve ever met. Just because you’re- you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Legolas smiled, and I found myself smiling back just as brightly. I felt something I couldn’t explain, so different than anything else I’ve ever felt. I knew that it was this feeling that would stop Sauron from taking over my body again. He brushed a hand against my cheek and we were so close together-  
“Uh, excuse me?” I heard a voice say.  
I pulled away from Legolas and looked up, glaring at another elf who was standing there. “What do you want?” I asked, not trying to conceal my annoyance.  
“Haldir wishes to see you.” he said.  
I groaned, “What does Haldir want?”  
“I’m sorry, I do not know.”  
I glanced at Legolas, giving a silent apology, and followed the other elf down the stairs. Haldir stood with his back to me. “Ah, good, you have come.”  
“So you think that’s a good thing?” I asked crossly, falling back into my old self.  
“It’s very good, for you as well.” he turned around, “Why I wanted you to come so badly is to give you this.” he held up and gold locket.  
“A necklace?” I said, uninterested.  
“Not just any necklace. A locket. A locket that can only be opened by the girl with fire hair that speaks the ancient language. You are that girl.” he tossed me it.  
I tried to open it, “It doesn’t open. I must not be that girl.” I said plainly.  
“There is a secret password you must use to open it.” he said.  
“And what is it?” I asked.   
“We don’t know.” Haldir said.  
I raised an eyebrow, “Oh that’s a great deal of help. You don’t know the password, so you think, I, Seraphina, does know it, right? Well, Haldir, you’re wrong. You’re wasting your time.”  
“Oh I don’t think I am. You see, the locket’s power is extreme. Open it, and it is said that it will unleash the power to cool the strongest of flames.” Haldir said, “And I’m sure you will remember the password when the time comes to open the locket.”  
“OK, are you done yet?” I asked.  
“Just one more thing.” Haldir said.  
“Oh what now?” I asked.  
A female elf came into view, she had pale blond hair, and shimmering silver eyes. She was clad in a dark purple robe, and a silver band on her head. Her rosy lips smiled at the sight of me, “Hello my old friend.” she said.  
“Gwyneira? What are you doing here?” I asked.  
“Ah, Seraphina, if only you knew of my travels since last we parted.”  
“After the troll attack, you mean.” I said, remembering that day.  
“Yes, after you helped me escape from those mountain trolls I fled.”  
“But, how in Middle-earth did you get here?” I asked.  
“I took a shortcut, it wasn’t very short though. I took the Pass of Caradhras to the Gap of Rohan. Unfortunately I got captured by Saruman. I wish I could say that he is now dead, but I could not find a way to kill him. So I escaped through Fangorn forest, and found my way to Lothlórien, and to Haldir.” she smiled at him slightly.  
Haldir stepped forward, “Gwyneira has told me of how you saved her.”  
“Yes, well, I was hunting those trolls for a while.” I admitted, “We just happened to run into each other.”  
“And then we became- companions, for lack of better word.” Gwyneira finished.  
She glanced over at Haldir again. The way she looked at him, so brightly, so kindly, I realised there was something between them. “I am very happy now, Seraphina. And I think you are too.” Gwyneira stopped, seeing my confused look.  
“Do you not see the look he gives you, that elf, do you not know where his heart lies?” she asked, lowering her voice, “I saw you with him last night. I can tell what he is feeling, but the question is: do you feel the same?”  
She smiled at me one last time, “Goodbye Seraphina, I hope we shall meet again.”


	18. Chapter 18

She left down the stairs, and I quickly went down the opposite ones. Along the way I slipped the locket over my neck. When I got back down stairs I changed once again into my old travel clothes. The locket was hidden underneath my shirt. I pulled my hair into a braid and grabbed Ardens and put him in his sheath.  
I found the rest of the Fellowship just waking up, which seemed odd to me. Had so much happened it so little time? I wondered. When I joined the group, Aragorn was staring at me, I shot him a look that said: ‘If you want to keep your head, you will say nothing of his morning.’  
By the look I got back, I think he understood.  
We walked over to the boats that we would take to go to Amon Hen. I noticed Haldir gave Aragorn something, but I wasn’t sure what. Legolas had something as well, “Lembas bread! One bite is another to fill the stomach of a grown man.” he told the hobbits.  
The elf tossed me a piece, it was crunchy, and slightly hard to get down. Behind me I heard Merry ask Pippin “How many did you eat?”  
“Four.” Pippin replied.  
I nearly choked on my Lembas bread. Hobbits…  
The elves gave us elven cloaks, and a gift to all of the members of the Fellowship, presented by Galadriel herself. When she reached me she said “I have no greater gift to present you, than the one you already carry.” she glanced at where the locket hung.  
“I don’t suppose you could tell me what it does?” I asked.  
She smiled, “You will find out soon enough, Seraphina Edan.”  
We climbed into our boats, but when I got in it shook violently, and I desperately clung to the sides to the boat, and let out a muffled whimper. “Ooh, I hate these things.” I muttered.  
Legolas smiled, and gently got in his boat with Gimli. Sam got in my boat. I looked at the paddles and sighed, hopefully I won’t drowned both me and the hobbit. I looked up, and Galadriel watched us go, raising her hand in farewell.  
As I paddled down the river, my thoughts shifted to Gwyneira, and once again my mind flashed back.  
Seraphina ran through the Wild, she was starving, and tired, but she doesn’t stop. A pale moon rose across the water. Suddenly, she stops short, wheezing. When she raised her head again, she could hear a scream in the distance. Cautiously, she followed the noise.  
It lead to a clearing where there was a bonfire going. Surrounding it were five huge trolls, all looking at a helpless figure dangling over the fire. “Come on! Roast it already mate!” cried one of the trolls.   
The figure squealed, “No! No, don’t do that! That would be very bad, very bad indeed! You don’t want to eat me, elves are far too full of light for creatures like you to eat. You might get indigestion!” it cried.  
Seraphina snorted, that was of course, ridiculous, but whoever that was, was trying to save its life. Seraphina got a bit closer, and saw who it was. A female elf, who nearly radiated beauty, was squirming and trying to break free of her bonds. The trolls laughed, “Another group tried to that, a while ago. Most people think that’ll work, but not on us! We’re far smarter, and cleverer than any other trolls around!” one of them boasted.  
Seraphina snuck behind the bushes, within earshot of the trolls. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that!” she cried.   
“Eh? ‘O said ‘at?” another troll asked.  
“Oh, nobody of importance. Though I’m sure you know me, if you heard my name.” she said calmly.   
“Whaz your name ‘en?” asked the biggest troll.  
“You think I should tell you?” she asked with a laugh. “No, no, no, my dear friends! You must guess my name.”  
“And why should we do that?” was the reply.  
“Because, if you win you’ll get a prize: One tasty human and a horse to go along with the elf you have there.” Seraphina said.  
“Then let’s start!” cried one of the trolls.  
“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, my dear fellows, there is one condition: if you lose, both I and the elf girl walk free.” came Seraphina’s voice.  
She smiled as she heard whispering and debating amongst the trolls, “Fine, we accept you conditioner.” said the rather stupid troll.  
Seraphina sighed “its conditions.”  
“Oh, yes, right.”  
“Oh well, guess a way then, boys!”  
“Bert!”  
Seraphina had to stop herself from laughing. “Not quite!” she yelled back.  
“Thomas!”  
“No.”  
“W-”  
“It’s a female you numbskull, we’re going to lose our supper!”  
“Uh- Maria!”  
Seraphina laughed out right, “Wrong! Now, let the elf free.”  
It was the trolls turn to laugh “Let ‘er go? As if!” yelled one.  
Seraphina made a ‘tsking’ sound “You know, it’s never good to break a promise.”  
She launched herself on the nearest troll, and cut off his head. The other trolls screamed like little girls as she did the same to all of them. Quickly, she ran over to the elf girl and undid her bonds. Before Seraphina could react, she had a bow pointed at her heart. Slowly she raised her hands in surrender.  
“Who are you, and why did you save me?” she asked.  
“Is there something wrong in saving you?” Seraphina asked, “Should I have let you die? Would you prefer if I did do that?”  
Slowly the elf lowers her bow, “Alright, I’ll give you that one, but still who are you?”  
“I am the flame.” Seraphina whispered, “The flame that doesn’t stop burning. The darkness that never stops shifting, the power that never stops growing. The flame that will take a life, or save one.”  
The elf girl’s silver eyes sparkled, “I am Gwyneira, the one who has seen every age of this world.”  
“Well Gwyneira, you may call me Seraphina.”  
The two of them traveled for many days together, learning about one another, and their secrets. Seraphina found out Gwyneria’s only weakness. “When I was born, it was said that when the man I give my heart to dies, I will die along with him.” Gwyneira said quietly, “And I won’t be able to say goodbye before the end.” her voice cracks, “So I promised myself to never fall in love, but I fear that the day when I do will come swiftly. Far too fast.” she bows her head.

I blinked a few times, and steered out of the way of a few rocks. Gwyneira has fallen in love with Haldir, what if he falls in battle? The idea is so awful I pushed it from my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly I looked up and saw the Argonath, a sight so amazing it’s hard to put into words. I looked over at Aragorn in his boat with Frodo, and did not see Strider, the ranger. I saw Aragorn, the king of Gondor.

Finally we got out of the boats, which was a relief to me. Legolas wasn’t so sure, I heard him speak to Aragorn about something coming. I sighed and leaned against a tree, “We’re heading across the river?” I asked. “That is folly. Do you not know of Emyn Muil? The impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that we come across the Dead Marshes. I have been to those lands, I know what it’s like there.”  
“That is our road, may I suggest you recover your strength if you’re so worried about it.” Aragorn replied.  
“ “Recover my-” Oh honestly, I’m fine.” I snapped. “There is nothing wrong with me.”  
“Where’s Frodo?” Merry asked.

I glanced up and saw that the hobbit was missing. Along with a certain man from Gondor. “Go!” said Aragorn, and the hobbits took off.  
I quickly sprinted away from the group, searching the wilderness. Suddenly a wave of dread passed over me, the Eye of Sauron was close. Relying on that feeling, I searched for Frodo. There was the quiet patter of feet nearby, hobbit feet.  
Frodo had caught on something, and the Ring was hanging on a branch. In one motion I revealed myself, and took the Ring by the chain. Frodo’s eye grew wide with absolute terror when he saw me holding it. Take it. Take the Ring and use it, what does the Fellowship mean to you? A voice whispered inside my head, I looked down at the Ring.  
“You are leaving, aren’t you?” I said to Frodo.  
Slowly, he nodded. “Then go, go with speed little hobbit.” I said, handing him the Ring.  
He looked up at me in wonder, then said “Aragorn is back there fighting an army of orcs.”  
I straightened up, and looked over my shoulder. “You are brave, master hobbit. I hope we shall meet again.” I looked down one last time and put my hand on his shoulder. “I know what you’re up against, and I wish you the best.”  
Frodo nodded, and ran away. Quickly, I unsheathed my sword and ran to help Aragorn.  
The man was pinned down by an orc when I found him. I flung myself and knocked the orc away, and started fighting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Legolas and Gimli join the fray. “The Uruk-hai are too many!” Aragorn cried.  
As quick as a flash I climbed the stairs and shouted at the orcs “Oi! You orcs, don’t you want a real opponent? Come and get me!”  
The others looked at me like I had gone mad. They were probably right. The orcs didn’t think so, though. They started aiming their arrows at me, I ducked as a volley of them nearly hit me. After jumping down I yelled back at the trio “Go! Find Boromir!” before taking off.  
I kept shouting insults at the orcs as I was running. But, when I horn was blowing, the orcs suddenly changed course and headed toward the sound. I changed them and killed as many as possible.  
I got to Boromir the quickest, but still, orcs were attacking on all sides. Boromir was fighting, trying to save Merry and Pippin. “Run!” I yelled.  
The heeded my advice. Boromir and I stood back to back, fighting all of the orcs. I shiver went up my spine. I looked behind me, an arrow was coming out of Boromir’s chest. He sunk to the ground, breathing heavily. Then with a roar he got back on his feet, and the two of us were fighting again. Merry and Pippin kept throwing rocks at the orcs, but it was making little difference. Another arrow hit Boromir, but he kept right on fighting.  
I desperately tried to get to the arrow shooter, but it was in vain. The orcs were too many. A third arrow pierced Boromir chest. I ran to his side, and defended him from the orcs. The two hobbits charged the orcs, but they just picked them up and started running. “No!” I yelled, getting up, “Merry! Pippin!” I tried to follow them, but one of the orcs knocked my sword out of my hand, and pinned me against a tree.  
Maybe I couldn’t die yet, but the orcs still could knock me out and capture me. I struggled against his hold, trying to grab my sword, but it was too far out of reach, and the orc was too strong. My eyes met Boromir’s, as he knelt on the ground, his life fading away. ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t save you’ I said with my eyes.  
He seemed to understand, and nodded. The orc who had shot him thrice now stood over him, ready to deliver the final blow. I tried to get out the orcs’ grasp, to defend Boromir, to take the arrow for him, to save him somehow. Luckily, someone else was there. Aragorn came out of nowhere and fought the orc. The fight consisted of a lot of swordsmanship, and punching.  
The orc that was holding me panicked, and ran away. I grabbed Ardens, and ran to Boromir’s side. Aragorn flung his sword, and cut of the orcs’ head. I looked down at Boromir, and an understanding passed between us, “Farewell, brave warrior. You have done well, in the end.” I whispered.  
Aragorn ran over, “They took the little ones.” Boromir said to Aragorn.   
“Lie still.” Aragorn said.  
“Frodo, where is Frodo?” asked Boromir.  
“I let Frodo go.” Aragorn said sadly.  
“Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring.” Boromir said, wheezing.  
“The Ring has passed from us.” Aragorn said,  
“I did not see, I have failed you all.” Boromir said sadly.  
Aragorn tried to take the arrows out, “Leave them.” Boromir insisted, “It is over. The race of men will fall, along with the white tower.”  
“I swear to you, I will not let our people fall.” Aragorn said.  
“Our people.” Boromir repeated.  
He reached his hand over, looking for his sword. I bent down and put in it his gloved hand. He held it to his chest. Behind us, Legolas and Gimli ran in. I stepped back, and watched the two men. “I would have followed you to the end my brother, my captain, my king.”  
Boromir took his final breath. I stared at the dead man, and made an unearthly sound, which was more of a sob. I swung my sword into the nearest tree and wept.  
　  
I helped Aragorn lay Boromir in one of the boats. We pushed the boat into the river, and let the current carry it. I watched sadly as it went down the waterfall.  
“Quickly! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore.” Legolas said, putting the remaining boat into the water. Aragorn just looked up, but made no sign of moving.  
“You mean not to follow them.” Legolas said, finally understanding.  
“Frodo’s fate is no longer in our hands.” I said.  
“Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed.” Gimli said.  
“What will you have us do?” I asked Aragorn.  
“We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. We will travel light, leave all that can be spared behind. Let’s hunt some orc.” Aragorn replied, and started to run.  
I smiled grimly, there is some hope left, for us, and for Frodo.  
Then we ran after Aragorn.


	20. Chapter 20

“Hurry up!” I yelled to Gimli, who was lagging behind.  
“I’m going as fast as I can!” he yelled back.  
“That’s not fast enough, the Uruk’s have a half a day lead on us!” I shouted back.  
“You’re slowing down as well.”  
“Am not! I’m fine.”  
“Yes you are.” the dwarf said.  
I sprinted to keep up with Aragorn and Legolas. Not even in my wildest dreams would I think that I would be following the heir of Isildur, along with an elf and dwarf, to find two little Halflings that I care for.  
Finally Aragorn stopped. I stood aside, wheezing. “How do you two do that?” I asked, panting.  
“Are you alright?” asked Legolas.  
I waved him off, “Oh yeah, perfectly fine.”  
I brushed my hair out of my eye, and looked up at the elf, smiling. “Can you guys stop flirting?” asked Aragorn, “We’ve run into a problem.”  
“We’re not- oh forget it. What’s the problem?” I said, tired.  
“The trail's gone cold. Fangorn is far away, but so is Rohan, and everything else. All there is, is this forest here.” he said, gesturing around.  
The place was warm, and full of light, but I felt no comfort. “What now?” asked Gimli.  
“Well, you could ask for help. I may just be offering.” said a voice.  
In one motion by hood was up, and my sword was drawn. “You are you? Show yourself!” commanded Aragorn.  
A man about 30 came out of the shadows. Cocky expression, brown hair, green eyes. He had a spear on his back, and a sword on his belt. “Hello.” he said, smirking.  
“What do you mean, you’ll help us?” asked Gimli.  
“If I’m in the mood. I’m going to need something in return though.” he said.  
“What is your name?” asked Legolas.  
“Well, that’s always a hard one, eh? You may call me Alan, master elf.”  
“Alan, what would your desire be?” asked Aragorn.  
“Oh depends what you’re offering.”  
From under my hood, I shot a look at Aragorn. Luckily our minds seemed to think the same way, he understood what I was planning. My mind raced a mile a minute, the tree branches, force of the swing, where Alan was standing…  
He looked down at us carelessly, smirking. “Oh yes, we have something to offer.” I said, still from behind my hood.  
“And what is that?”  
“Your life, spared.” I said simply.  
“I’m the best male fighter in all of Middle-earth! You really think you can beat me?” he asked with a laugh.  
That struck a nerve. I jumped onto the tree branch and forced myself onto the ledge where Alan was standing, and drew my sword, attacking.  
Our swords met, and he was good, very good. I ducked an attack, and pushed him back. He stabbed, but I rolled, and cut his cheek. He began fighting, pushing forwards, so I nearly fell of the ledge. More clashing of swords. I was right on the edge, he smiled, thinking he had won. I pulled his arm, and traded positions. His smile faltered.  
I jumped out of the way, and ran, climbing the tree. He glared at me, and I grinned. Suddenly, without warning, I jumped down-right on top him. We both got up and battled. I lunged, but he countered. I blocked an attack above my head, and stabbed downward.  
Still, only cuts and bruises. This man was amazing. He looked cocky as he saw me struggling. I swiped at his feet, and he looked less smug. He stabbed and caught me on the shoulder, but not my full arm. I aimed for his chest, but he knocked my blade away. His arm was exposed.  
I hit the hilt of his blade, and his sword was knocked out of his hand, and fell to where the trio was standing. I grabbed a hold of him, and pulled the two of us down onto the forest floor.  
The point of Ardens was at his throat. With my left hand I pulled down my hood. “You may the best male fighter in middle-earth, but I’m the best female one.” I said.  
“You’re a girl?” he asked, completely shocked.  
“You got that right. Now, shall I kill you now, or are you still offering your help?” I asked, digging the blade in deeper.  
“I, uh gah.” he muttered, staring up at me, with the most ridiculous expression on his face.  
I rolled my eyes, “Speak quickly.”  
“F-follow the river, it will lead you out of this forest. A horde of orcs came barreling through these lands not long ago.”  
I looked back at the others, smiling. At least we had something to go on. “Oh yeah, there’s one more thing.” said Alan.  
“And what’s that?” I snapped.  
He pulled me closer, “If you want to get of this forest alive, stay with me. Your friends don’t stand a chance. Become my partner, I think we’ll work together well.”  
I angrily got up, “What? We just met each other. I tried to kill you! And now you’re in love with me? I would never leave them.”  
I looked behind me, and saw that the three of them had the most confused looks on their faces. Alan got up, “Why? Is there something important you have to do with them?” he asked.  
I tried very hard to resist the urge to kill him, “That’s really none of your business, Alan. Now, if you would excuse us, we have somewhere to go.”  
“You won’t be going very far.” he said.  
“And why’s that?” I asked bitterly.  
“Because of him.” he said, pointing behind me.  
I turned around slowly, and the next thing I knew, I was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, not really gone. I was still in that forest, but it was-different. Everything was off focus, and much, much, darker. I looked at what had hit me, but there was nothing there. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli seemed to shake awake. “Seraphina?” called Aragorn.  
“I’m right here.” I said, confused.  
“Seraphina!” yelled Legolas.  
“Guys, I’m here.” I said, standing right in front of them. They looked around, like they couldn’t see me. “What has happened to her?” demanded Gimli, to Alan.  
“I told you, she’d never make it out. The man who sent her there is the spirit of the forest, I wish things could’ve turned out differently, she is perfect.”  
“She is.” whispered Legolas, “But, she can’t be dead.”  
“She’s not, Seraphina, you call her? Seraphina is trapped inside the forest, literally. Where we are now is just an echo of the real forest. She’s in the real place. It’s much darker there, more dangerous. She is still her, but not so at the same time.”  
Aragorn looked around wildly, “There must be a way to get her out of there.”  
I rolled my eyes, “Aragorn, I’ll find a way. Don’t worry! You have to leave, go after Merry and Pippin. You know the way out, so go!” I yelled.  
“You two come here.” said Alan, gesturing to Aragorn and Gimli.  
They looked uncertain, and followed him, leaving Legolas still standing. “He said you’re still here, but we can’t see or hear you.” said the elf, speaking to me.  
“Yes.” I whispered, “I don’t know what’s going on, Legolas.”  
I didn’t care that he couldn’t hear me. I reached out, and tried to brush his cheek, but to my horror, my hand went right through. The truth settled in, I was no more than a ghost.  
What hurt the most was Legolas’s expression, the sadness, and desperation. He looked around, still searching for me. I turned away, and looked around me.  
“Alan told them about you. The spirit of this forest. I know you’re there, so you might as well listen.” I took a deep breath. “You may have made me a ghost, in a sense, but that does not mean that I’m not there. You may separate me from them, but we won’t be, not really, never.  
“Because there is nothing more powerful than one single emotion. No man can control it, nor destroy it. It can raise kingdoms, or bring them down. This emotion can destroy someone, or save them. If no one feels this, then this world would be a truly awful place. And you know what? For years I thought I’d never experience this, but now I am sure that I have found it.” I yelled into the open air.  
A deep voice rang through the air, coming from the trees, the ground, everything. “What is this emotion?”  
I swallowed, the voice was unnerving, but I managed a small laugh, “You really don’t know?”  
There was a tremor in the ground, and I saw that Legolas felt it. He looked around and I knew he still couldn’t see me, but his eyes were looking right at me, just by chance. I stared up at the sky, “I think you do know, and if that emotion means anything to you, you will send me back.”  
The world around me shimmered, and everything returned to its normal state. The trees looked less fuzzy, and it was bright again, and beautiful. I knew at once that I had been returned to the ‘fake’ forest, as Alan put it. Legolas blinked, “Seraphina?” he whispered.  
I nodded. “Hello, Legolas.”  
He stared at me “But-how, how did you-?”  
Alan, Aragorn, and Gimli came back. They stopped when they saw the two of us. Without meaning to I ran forward, right into Legolas’s arms.  
“What happened to you?” he asked, gasping.  
I pulled away from him slightly, “I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. All that really matters is that I’m back, and now we go find the two hobbits.” I whispered.  
“I was so worried-”  
“It’s ok, I’m fine.” I assured him.  
I turned to the others, “Shall we go Aragorn?” I asked.  
“How you take this stuff so lightly-” he muttered.  
“Believe me, if you were in my shoes, you’d get used to it.” I said weakly.  
I was shaking, though. No matter how many weird things happened to me, it didn’t stop me from being terrified of them. It was just easier to be relaxed around the others. I looked at Alan, “You were wrong, I am leaving this forest alive. Be thankful that you are still alive.”  
The river was running by my feet, Aragorn nodded, and the four of us followed it out of the forest. Alan stood behind us, his eyes fixed on me, longing for the girl he had fallen in love with.


	22. Chapter 22

“So, what did happened to you?” asked Aragorn, and we ran away from the forest.  
“Not now Aragorn. We’ve got some little hobbits to save, right?” I said, avoiding him.  
“Alan said you were trapped, I’ve heard of the spirits, they never let anyone go. Why did you let you go?” Aragorn persisted.  
“Never underestimate the power of love.” I mumbled.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Nothing.” I said lightly, and ran faster.  
“Come on Gimli We’re gaining on them!” I heard Legolas yell to the dwarf.  
“I’m wasted across country, we dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances!” he yelled back.  
I smirked.  
　  
For days we ran, starving and tired. One morning while running, Legolas muttered “A red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night.”  
No long after that, we came across a large group of riders. Aragorn pulled us aside, waiting for them to pass. I pulled my cloak up, since I most unfortunately recognized these people. “RIDERS OF ROHAN! What news from the mark?” yelled Aragorn.  
I gave him a questioning look as the 200 riders came barrelling at us, and drew my sword, though it wouldn’t do much good with numbers like these. Quickly, we were completely surrounded by horses and spears.  
“What business does two men, a dwarf, and an elf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!” said the leader of the riders.  
“Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine.” said Gimli.  
The man got down from his horse, “I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the ground.”  
Legolas nocked an arrow and pointed it at the man’s chest, “You would die before you stroke fell.” he snapped.  
I looked at him in surprise, he had never acted like this before. Aragorn pushed down his bow, and shook his head. “I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm.”  
“And who is your companion who you have not so subtly kept unnamed.” asked the man.  
From beneath my hood I said “You may call me Shadow.”  
“Shadow? That seems appropriate, since you hide in the shadow of your hood.” he pulled it down, and staggered “You?”  
“Yes, me. “ I agreed.  
The spears got closer. I winced, “Ok, I made the mistake of stealing the horse. Can’t we all just put that behind us, and let’s all be friends for now.”  
“We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your king.” Aragorn said.  
“Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin.” said the rider. “I am Eomer, sister-son of the king.” he took off his helmet.  
The other removed their spears. Eomer glared at me, “What are you doing here, Seraphina?”  
“Helping out some-friends.” I said smoothly.  
“Have you told them about-?”  
I rolled my eyes, “Ah, Eomer. What they don’t know doesn’t hurt them. Anyway, it was just a horse.”  
“Just a horse?” he thundered, “That was Feficius!”  
“Yes I’m quite aware of my horse’s name.”  
“He was never yours to begin with! You stole him!” he yelled.  
“Borrowed,” I corrected, “Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing him back.”  
“But you didn’t.” he snapped.  
“I’ll get you another one!” I promised.  
“No you won’t.”  
“I will, as soon as I find one.”  
“You still won’t! That horse was sacred.”  
“Yeah, well I needed a horse, you had one. What else was I supposed to do?” I protested.  
“You may not be on the best terms with Rohan, but we still need to be on the same side.” Aragorn said, butting in. “Eomer, what has happened?”  
Still glaring at me, he spoke: “Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and has claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those who are loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets.” he finished, looking at me.  
“We are no spies.” said Aragorn quickly, sensing that I about to launch another argument, “We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They’ve taken two of our friend’s captive.”  
“The uruk’s are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night.” Eomer said.  
“But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?” asked Gimli.  
“They would be small, only children to your eyes.” Aragorn explained.  
“We left none alive, we piled the bodies and burned them.” Eomer pointed to a smoking pile a little ways away.  
I closed my eyes. Merry. Pippin. “Dead?” I asked.  
“I am sorry.” Eomer said sincerely. He whistled, and two horses came trotting up. “May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell.” Eomer got on his horse again.  
“Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands.” Eomer said before riding away.  
The riders galloped away.


	23. Chapter 23

There were only two horses, so Gimli got behind Legolas, and I swung my leg over the horse behind Aragorn. I sat back a bit, unwilling to hold on any tighter.  
“I don’t bite, you know.”  
I managed a small laugh, before apprehensively holding on to his back, to stay on the horse.

We rode to where to uruk’s were burning. I unmounted, and desperately searched for the two hobbits bodies. “It’s one of their wee belts.” muttered Gimli, picking up one.  
I stared at it, since it was the final evidence that Merry and Pippin were dead. I thought of my discussion with Legolas back at Lothlorien. 

“I’ve never met anyone quite like the hobbits. So full of light, joy, and innocence, it seems cruel that they must go through a war. They should be at the Shire right now, having fun, being a hobbit, not being a warrior.”  
I bit my lip, how could they be gone? Aragorn yelled and kicked an orc helmet. He sunk to the ground.  
He looked down, and noticed something “What is it?” I asked hollowly, still thinking about the hobbits.  
“A hobbit lay here, and the other.” he whispered, following them.  
“They crawled, their hands were bound.” he said, picking up the trail.  
“Their bonds were cut.” he said, picking up an orc sword, and the remains of the rope. I watched him in awe.  
“They ran, and were followed.” he said, following their footsteps, Gimli, Legolas, and I hurried after him.  
Aragorn went on like this, until we were at the edge of Fangorn forest.  
“Oh, don’t tell me they went in there.” I complained.  
“Unfortunately I think they did.” Aragorn said.  
So what did we do? No, we didn’t go back and run away from the creepy forest as fast as possible, no we had to go in.

 

“Well, at least they’re alive, so far.” Seraphina said. “Emphasis on “So far””  
She kept glancing around nervously, as if waiting for an attack. Legolas guessed her being sucked into another forest may have frightened her a bit, but he was so happy to have her back. The thing the elf was most terrified about was that he’d never be able to tell her about what he really felt.  
Gimli tasted something, and spit it out “Orc blood.” he muttered.  
“You know what? I’m not even going to question how you know that.” Seraphina said, slightly disgusted.  
Legolas smiled, a stole a glance at her, she still looked nervous. Suddenly, the trees began to make noises. “What was that?” asked Seraphina wildly.  
“The trees are talking to each other.” Legolas explained.  
She looked at him like he was crazy, “What?”

I drew my sword, “But- they’re trees. They can’t talk to each other. They aren’t living.”  
I noticed that the others had sheathed their weapons, “Guys, honestly, they're just trees, what’s the big-”  
The trees began to moan, and move, even though there wasn’t any wind. I opened my mouth, then closed it. “The trees have feelings, Seraphina.”  
“But they’re- oh forget it. I just be quiet now.”  
“Probably for the best.” muttered Aragorn.  
“I heard that!” I yelled over my shoulder, angrily.  
Legolas was beside me, “This forest is old, very old, and full of memory, and anger.”  
“You can sense stuff like that?” I asked, looking around.  
“You can’t?” was the reply.  
“No, I can’t, Super-Elf.” I muttered.  
I stepped forward, and nearly fell. Legolas immediately caught me. “Thanks.” I whispered.  
“Of course.”  
I saw what I had tripped on: a tree root. “Legolas?” I mumbled.  
“Yes?”  
“Is it just me, or is that tree root-moving?” I said, slightly terrified.  
Aragorn and Gimli came over, “No, it’s not just you.” confirmed Gimli.  
“Legolas?” I heard Aragorn mutter.  
“Yes?” the elf said.  
“You do realise you can let go of Seraphina now?”  
As soon as he said that, I realised that I was still in Legolas’s arms. Embarrassed, I got to my feet, blushing.  
In my time in Middle-earth, I’ve heard some very odd rumours about Fangorn Forest. But still, a talking and walking tree? Ridiculous. Though there was something-different about Fangorn. Unlike Alan’s forest or the forest of Lothlorien, it seemed darker, more dangerous. Completely untameable. Wow. I thought, way too much time with Legolas if you’re having thoughts like that.  
I pulled my cloak around myself. I was becoming unnaturally cold. Something about this forest was draining me. “Are you ok, lass?” asked Gimli.  
“What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I’m alright.”  
“Is “Alright” code for really, really not alright?” asked Legolas quietly.  
I stared at him. “Thought so.” he muttered, and walked away.  
“Oi! Where are you off to?” I asked, running after them.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, catching up to him.  
“It’s difficult to explain.” admitted Legolas, “I don’t even know myself.”  
“Ok then. Is it anything I can help you with?” I said trying to have a positive tone.  
“I’m not sure.”  
I smiled softly, and before I knew what I was doing, I had kissed him on the cheek.  
Immediately, I blushed, and turned away. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I just-” I stuttered into silence.  
Legolas was blushing slightly too, I didn’t know elves could blush. “It’s ok.” he said.  
“Finally.” muttered Aragorn.  
“What do you mean, finally?” I snapped.  
He just shook his head, “You two are so blind.”  
We both started protesting, as we ran after him.


	24. Chapter 24

I saw something move through the trees. “Aragorn!” Legolas cried, dropping his shock at once, and then he said something in elvish.  
Aragorn asked him a question, I stood there, wishing they would just use English. “The white wizard approaches.” said the elf.  
Saruman, I thought. Before Gandalf fell he mentioned how he turned evil, and was crossing orcs with goblins. Suddenly, I figured out that the Uruk-hai were the result of that. I really am slow on these things. It was Saruman who took Merry and Pippin, essentially.  
I grabbed Ardens, preparing to fight Saruman, Legolas stroked an arrow, ready to knock it. “Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us.” Aragorn said.  
There was tension in the air, and suddenly “NOW!” Aragorn yelled.  
I ran up, but the glowing figure had a protective wall around him. Every axe Gimli threw rebounded, and Legolas’s arrow incinerated. Aragorn’s sword glowed red hot, and he dropped it. Ardens floated out of my hand and hovered near him.  
“You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits.” said the figure.  
“What do you know about them?” I snapped, eyes blazing.  
“They passed this way, the day before yesterday.” said he.  
“Who are you? Show yourself!” snapped Aragorn.  
The white light around him faded, leaving us with a very familiar figure.  
“It cannot be.” muttered Aragorn.  
I knelt on the ground, completely shocked. He died. I thought. I saw him, I was there. He fell with the Balrog, he wasn’t just killed, he died. Once dead, there is no returning. If killed, well, that’s a different matter, at least for me right now. But he, he was dead.

“You fell.” said Aragorn, voicing my thoughts.  
“Through fire, and water.” said Gandalf. “From the lowest dungeon on the highest peak I fought the Balrog. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars were overhead, and every day was as long as a lifetime. But it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I had been sent back to until my task is done.”  
“Gandalf.” said Aragorn fondly.  
Gandalf looked confused, “Gandalf? Yes, that is what they used to call me, Gandalf the grey, that was my name.”  
“Gandalf.” said Gimli, close to tears.  
I smiled, even if Gandalf and I never really got along, I was overjoyed to see him back.  
“I am Gandalf the white, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide.”  
Almost immediately Gandalf started walking. I just had time to grab Ardens before rushing after him. “One stage of your journey is over, another begins.” said Gandalf. “We must travel to Edoras at all speed.”  
“Edoras? That is no short distance!” cried Gimli.  
“We heard of trouble in Rohan, it goes ill with the king.” Aragorn explained.  
“Yes, and it will not be easily cured.”  
“Then we have all this way for nothing. How are we supposed to leave those hobbits here in this horrible dark tree infested-?”  
The trees started to moan. “I mean charming, quite charming forest!” corrected Gimli.  
“Ok, maybe this forest really is alive.” I muttered.  
“Well, of course it’s alive, Seraphina Edan! Why on earth would you think it’s not?” said Gandalf. “Anyway, it’s not mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that start an avalanche.”  
“One thing you have not changed, my dear Gandalf.” I said, shaking my head  
“Mm?”  
“You still speak in riddles.”  
Gandalf chuckled. “A thing is about to happen, that has not happened since the elder days: the Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong.”  
“Strong, oh that’s good.” muttered Gimli.  
“Stop your fretting, master dwarf.” ordered Gandalf, taking off again. “Merry and Pippin are quite safe, in fact, they are far safer than you are about to be.”  
“This new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one.” snapped Gimli.


	25. Chapter 25

We left the darkness of Fangorn, and stepped out into the night. The wind blew around us, filling me with hope. It was nice to be out of the cramped forest, and into the massive world, where I belong. The cool air tossed my hair around, and blew it in my face. For once I didn’t care.  
Gandalf stopped “We will wait until dawn. It is too dangerous to be riding at night.”  
So we made a small fire, and waited the night out. I felt the corners of my lips curl into a smile when I sat beside Legolas. I looked up, and saw that Aragorn and Gandalf were talking about Frodo. Even though he told us about his battle and resurrection, I still couldn’t believe that he was here. It just didn’t seem real.  
This whole world doesn’t seem real. I thought. There are dwarves, and elves, and hobbits. There’s magic, and battles, and true demons. There is normal about this world, yet no one questions it. So why do I? Why do I?

The warmth from the fire reached me. The light blinded me, but I gazed into it. I thought about what had happened in Alan’s forest. Me being trapped in there, which was very confusing, and I still don’t quite understand how magic like that could work. And then there’s Alan himself. Arrogant, and over-confident, but most unfortunately, he had seemed to have fallen in love with me. Maybe a ruse, maybe not. Hopefully I would never see him again.  
There was one thing about him, he reminded me of an old friend, who is much more humble than he is, of course. My only fear of going to Edoras was see that old friend again. Especially with Legolas…

“Seraphina? You with us?” asked the golden haired elf.  
“What? Oh, uh yeah.” I mumbled.  
“Glad to be out of the forest then?” he asked.  
I nodded grimly, and looked over my shoulder. The trees still looming behind us. “I’m not a fan of dark, dangerous forests really. Or forests in general now. One too many bad experiences.”

“That’s funny, since I live in what you may call a dark, dangerous forest.” Legolas commented.  
“Yes, you said the Greenwood had grown bad. I’ve heard stories, but I’ve never thought they could be true.” I looked up at him, “When I was really little, my family had tons of books about the world. I would pour over them. At the time, I had only those books to tell me of the outside world, to tell the truth, I never really believed in some of the stuff. But now that I’ve seen it with my own eyes, it’s like my dreams and my nightmares have come true.”  
I saw the stars staring back at me as I gazed up.  
“Now Frodo and Sam are somewhere in Middle-earth, each day getting closer to Mordor. Merry and Pippin are in Fangorn, and who knows what they’re doing there. Boromir’s dead. And now-” I paused and took a shaky breath “Everything is about to change, isn’t it?”

“For the better.”

“I hope you’re right.”  
His blue eyes reflected the moon, making them shine. I closed my green ones. I pulled my cloak over me,  
“Oh, and Legolas?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure someone is keeping watch. I don’t want to wake and find you all dead.”

“Anything for you.” he said jokingly.  
I winced at his words. “Anything for you” Anything. No. Absolutely not, he’s an immortal elf, while you are human. There was still a part of me who was opening up a bit, one part who believed that I could have a happy ending.  
Foolish thinking.


End file.
